


Sam on his own

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: this takes place while Dean is in Hell





	1. Hustling Pool

I was sitting in the back of the pool room of a bar off the beaten path. I was watching a tall man with model hair running the tables. He had just cleaned out the pockets a group of college guys. He sat down at a high table at the far side of the room and watched the bar. My eyes moved from him to the dance floor where 2 of my friends were dancing with some men. At the corner in front of me, my best friend Geenie was wobbling my way on her high heels. She misjudged her space between a table and the corner and she bounced off the wall stumbling back into a group watching her. I was on my feet before she hit the floor, but the tall guy reached her first. He helped her up and helped me get her to the table. I told him thank you but the waitress who followed us to my table warned, “that gal has to sober up or you’ll all have to go.” I rolled my eyes, “yeah okay, bring us some coffee then.” I handed her a $20 then watched her stop to talk to a bouncer on the way to the bar. The tall guy wandered back to his table to watch another game of pool that had started. I listened to Geenie run down the place we were in. She liked our usual hang out and this place just didn’t compare. I consoled and cajoled her until she started sobering up. The gals from the dance floor came to sit down. Valerie my oldest friend lamented about the last guy she danced with her college roommate Jenna compared her dance partner to a troll. The all looked at me with a little contempt but a lot of sympathy.  


I was the reason they were here. I had finally left the cheating jerk I married after my first marriage went bad. I was divorced for the 2nd time in 5 years and we were all out to get me out of my house for the first time in months. I didn’t want to be here so I volunteered to be the designated driver so my friends could enjoy themselves. The were all drunk enough not to really care but also loose enough to have no filter. I insisted they each have a cup of coffee before we left. Jenna wasn’t ready to leave so she got up to find another dance partner. The tall guy was close enough to hear us when he finished his last round at the pool table. I said, “Nice game” loudly he looked over and nodded a thanks but when back to his table in the opposite corner. Geenie was sober enough to go back to bribing the dj to play my favorite songs so she tottered away in her high wedges. Valerie was watching the tall guy. “I’ve seen him around Lucky’s places” she said. I watched him again hustling pool. That explained why he was here. Lucky had probably run him off from the high dollar bars in Tulsa. Lucky employed circuit pool players to run tables in his places. New blood isn’t welcome. I shuddered at the mention of Lucky. He was my latest ex. I was also a little peeved that my friend would be going to one of the bars Lucky owned after all that had gone down. 

Needing to get up and stretch my legs, I excused myself from Valerie making sure she would stay at the table with our stuff. I brushed past the tall guy as I wound my way out of the crowded alcove. He didn’t really notice me except to accept my “excuse me” before he set up his next shot. I made my way to the bathroom and run smack into the tall guy heading to the bar. He’s taken aback to realize I’m looking him eye to eye. He steps back and looks me up and down then smiles. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asks. I step up to the bar and order a pop. He looks at me and says, “You’re not drinking?” “I’m driving” I tell him. He introduces himself, “I’m Sam” and sticks out his hand. I go to shake it when I hear a shrill whistle. Every head turns to see Jenna has sent up her version of the Bat Signal. She’s got a drunk on her hands. He’s plastered to her swaying with his face in her cleavage. She’s trying to get away from him but he has his thumbs stuck in her back pockets and she just can’t get out of his reach. “Excuse me.” I say to Sam for the second time. 

I’m sliding through the crowd looking like a shark’s fin over the heads of the normal height patrons. I’ve slid a thick pencil out of my lipstick pocket and manage to get through the crowd faster than the bouncers. I went to cut in on the letch and my friend. He looked at me eyeing my cleavage just above his cheek level and shakes his head, practically motorboating Valerie. I pull one hand off Val’s ass and stick the pencil between the pinky and ring finger then squeeze. The drunk straightens taking his other hand off Val and I manage to look like I’m pulling him into a dance pose but instead get him pained hand behind his back and between his shoulder blades. Val retreats to the waiting arms of Jenna and Geenie. A bouncer takes the guy off my hands, but his buddies are circling my friends. I glance at the door and my friends show me the stuff they had gathered from our table. Flanked by two bouncers we make an escape to my truck. I get the step stool out for Geenie then put it back under her feet in the back floorboard. I climb into the driver’s seat and see Sam standing by the entrance before we pull out of the parking lot. The gals, sobered by the experience, are quiet when I drop each off at their front doors. I’m a little wired so I make a circuit of the town then stop at my favorite all night diner. I’m headed to my favorite booth when I see Sam sitting at the end of the counter.


	2. Fixing the Impala

I nod my head at him but pick up a paper then sit in the booth spreading out the paper. The waitress brings me a glass of water and hands me an extra pen. “The usual T? she asks I smile at her and say please. I start working on the cipher in paper. Sam slides into the seat across from me with his cup of coffee and his plate. Not looking up I shake my head at the interruption, smile and look up. I really get a look at his face under his long hair. He has a long straight nose with full lips and a strong chin. His facial hair and eyebrows are a not as dark as I thought they were at the bar. He has bright eyes with a little pain showing in them. His smile has brought out dimples and my irritation softens. He swipes his hair off his face an puts it behind his ears at the same time I do the same with my own. Oh those eyes have me melting a little. “Hi, Sam, right?” He says, “Yea and you are T?” I roll my eyes “yes I’m T which is short for Tristiannina.” Sam tries hard not to smile like he was going to laugh. I folded the paper to make room for my blt and notice that the waitress has brought Sam one too. She them puts a large plate of fries between us and empties her pockets of sauces. Thanking my mom, I start asking Sam what brought him to Tulsa. He explains that he’s just passing through when the tranny went out on his car. I ask him how he got to the diner from a bar on the other side of town. He picks up his phone and says UBER. Ah yeah that makes sense I say. 

We talk about things until my mom decides to sit down beside us. She reaches up to my neck and pulls me down to her level to kiss my cheek. “ah, mom, didya have to smooch on me? She wipes the lipstick off my cheek and says “of course, you’re my only daughter and I love you” My mom gives Sam the third degree for the 15 minutes it takes for the bar scene to show up at the diner. I start to explain to Sam, “my mom and dad met here when they were teens. Eventually they bought the place and I grew up here. They did everything they could do to pay for my college all from behind those counters.” Sam looks past the counter to the cook’s window and sees a young cook. “My dad has been gone for about a year now. My mom can’t stay in their house alone at night, so she works the night shift.” I ask Sam about his family. He says, “It’s just me. My mom died a long time ago my dad died a few years back and my brother died last spring.” “oh, I’m sorry. It must be tough to be out here alone.” I ask what he does for a living. He says he’s just traveling while he tries to figure things out. I shake my head, “hustling pool to cover expenses?” he nods. “I need to come up with the money to get my car fixed. I have a buddy that could bring me a different one, but I just can’t let this one go.” I nod my head because I know what he’s talking about.” “What kind do you have?” 67 Impala he says I think. Hmmm, I wonder if the tranny from a 71 would work in it? Sam says, I’ll make a call and find out. I think some more and say, there aren’t many parts out there for Impala’s anymore. I do know someone that has the back end of one though. I give Sam my work cell phone number and work email address then suggest he call me tomorrow if he finds out it would work. One of the dishwashers is leaving and offers Sam a ride at my mother’s insistence. Two more waitresses take over for her and she sits with me. 

“T,” my mother starts, “why are you up this late?” I look at my mom raising one eyebrow. “I took the girls out drinking. I just couldn’t go home to the empty house. I guess I’m like my mother. I haven’t had to keep this schedule for months, but I do.” My mom says, “I thought this new job would get you in bed at night, so you could be awake during the day?” I look at her… I’m shaking my head at her. “You didn’t, you haven’t, Dad wouldn’t have. You made me this way and you think I should change my dna for a new job? John doesn’t even need me in his office in the mornings. I must be there when he comes in after lunch 3 days a week, Ma, that’s it. “ she gets exasperated at me, so she gets up. I follow her and hug her. We are shaped the same, lots of curves only my curves are stretched out over another foot and a half over her head. The bar traffic has died off and I take the back roads to my new house south of Lake Keystone. After letting the dogs out and feeding the cat I look at my house. I go back out to the garage, grab the painting supplies and start in on the den with a fresh coat of paint. During a break I check on the furniture shipment I have coming. About daylight I shower and get into my sleep shirt. I’m ready for sleep I think but instead I sit there thinking about My mom, my ex, my boss then Sam. The phone wakes me about noon. 

Sam apologizes for waking me. I assure him I’ve slept plenty and ask about the tranny. “My friend says it can work if it isn’t bigger than the one I have. I pull up the specs on the ’71. I ask about his and he quotes the numbers. That will work I say. There’s just on thing Sam, this car belongs to my ex and while I know he’s not going to use it. He may give us a hard time about it.” Sam says, “it’s no big deal really he can have the car sent to his buddy’s place and maybe he will find one sometime.” I say, “Let’s try okay? I’ll call you let know when we can talk to him.” I waited until about 6 that evening then started calling Lucky. I tracked him down at our old hang out. A bar he owned now after buying out my interest. I call Sam and invite him to go with me. I figure I need a witness. I pick Sam up in my truck. He’s impressed. I explain that I got it in the divorce. Lucky and I bought a security firm which ran the bouncers for 7 bars in town. Then we bought the bars. My ex, Lucky, he was taking him one of his new waitresses on night when her jealous boyfriend rammed the truck they were in. My old truck. It killed her and, in the autopsy, it turned out she was pregnant with Lucky’s kid. I filed for divorce the next day while he was lying in the hospital. I took his old truck, but the judge made me give it back because it belonged to his family estate. However, the judge did insist that Lucky either sell the businesses and pay me my half or buy me out. It has taken nearly a year, but he’s finally bought me out.” We pull up to the dance hall and get out. We’re there before opening but the lead bouncer takes us to Lucky’s office. I introduce the men and Sam strikes a deal for the wreckage of the ’71. Lucky is being nice, I’m suspicious. They decide to exchange the title and money the next afternoon. I tell him I’m sending my cousin with Sam to notarize the title right then. Lucky agrees. Lucky invites us to stay play some pool, drink, dance. I look at Sam and say you’re welcome to stay but I’m going to the movies tonight with my cousin and his kids. I offer him the choice. Sam takes me up on the movie with a bunch of noisy kids. We stop to pick up my niece and nephews. I have 4 in my truck. My cousin Norm has the other 5 in his truck which is just like mine only red. “Molly is taking her sisters out tonight, so she wants the kid hauler. Molly deserves her time out with her gals. She has 9 kids at home under the age of 12. I think I would have tied Norm’s thing in a knot after the triplets” I say looking at the three 9-year-old boys in the back seat. The only girl age 5 is in the middle of the bench seat between me and Sam. She was tucked up tight to my elbow. We followed Norm into the drive in and Sam chuckled. “A real drive in.” We chose a place right in the center backed in to our places we set up yard chairs and low foam benches in the back, so the kids could see then we put lawn chairs in front of the tail gates and the big boys tried to talk us out of our chairs all night. The double feature was good and I’m having a great time only being responsible for feeding and getting my niece to the bathroom. Sam and Norm do pretty well wrangling the boys. I switch out the triplets for their youngest brothers on the way home. Nina, my niece refused to ride with dad. My mom and aunt are there to help with bed time, so I’m dismissed to take Sam back to his hotel. We stop off for ice cream first then I let him out at his motel. “Norm will pick you up tomorrow at 2. He’ll take you to Lucky’s.” I head for home but take a long drive instead. I drive out by my old house then out to the farm we used to visit so often. I drive past our old fishing spots and take the back roads to Stillwater. I pass through Stillwater and drive highway 51 back to my place. I get back to painting until the sun comes up.


	3. Needing to hear the road beneath the tires

About 2:45 Sunday, Norm calls. “Have you heard from Lucky?” “No, I haven’t” “Well he’s not here cuz.” I groan and say. “Take the damn thing anyway. I’ll have my lawyer sort it out.” I leave a message for my lawyer about the deal and Lucky being gone. Technically the car is community property. My settlement wasn’t final. I start painting the living room working all night and I’m back in bed at dawn Monday. Tuesday I’m in the office on time checking in with my boss, the secretaries and another executive assistant. We wrap things up in time for my boss to get home for a late supper with his wife and kids. I’m cleaning up from painting when Creek County deputies come to the door at 10 p.m. Tuesday night. “Mrs. Maxwell? Have you seen your husband? He didn’t show up at work yesterday.” “My ex-husband, I’m back to my maiden name please officer.” The men won’t come in they just ask about the last time I saw Lucky. I can’t tell them much but I give them Sam’s info and motel location about Norm and Sam and the phone call Sunday.” The deputies leave and I head to bed. At 6 the next morning, the deputies are back and ask me to go with them. I tell them I’ll go in my own truck and call my lawyer on the way. We meet up with Sam and Norm in the main hall of the Pawnee County Court House. My lawyer is there and collects a dollar from Norm and Sam before taking us to a meeting room. He tells us that they cannot find Lucky. They say everything points to Lucky being home Sunday morning but from there, he’s gone. One by one the investigators take us to talk about Lucky. We can’t talk to each other about it at all the lawyer warns us. Eventually they let us go and Norm drives us back to Tulsa leaving Sam at the motel with plans to start on his car the next morning. I’m trying to nap in the back seat but I’m in a panic attack instead. Sam notices and has Norm pull over. He pulls me out of the back seat and holds me as I vomit. He makes sure that I’m okay before we get back on the road. Sam refuses to be left at the motel so Norm drives to his house. He wants me to come in, to talk to Mal. I refuse so Sam agrees to drive so we can leave Norm’s house. Sam takes me to the diner and we sit in my booth in the back. 

The cook calls my mom. She rushes in and starts asking me about my medications and had I been to see my therapist lately. Maybe I should come home until I feel better. My mom is on suicide watch I can see. She gets up to get something and I rush out to the truck. Sam catches me. I make him get in and we leave with my mom standing on the front walk of the diner. I start talking. “I’m bipolar, managed well by medication but I seem to be stuck in a Mania according to my mother. When I met Lucky I worked nights. We worked nights, our businesses worked nights. I haven’t had a day job in 5 years. Because I used to stay up all night when I was teen and had a few depressive crashes my mother thinks that this is another Mania episode. Mania doesn’t last that long I don’t think. Lucky could trigger the mania when he wanted to, and he took full advantage of the depressive crashes as well.”

Sam started to say something but I talked over him. “I have never tried to commit suicide in my life. Suicide is not an option for me. I’ve wanted to check out of life for a while. I’ve wanted to not have to face all the bull shit I’ve had the last year. I’ve taken an extra pill from time to time just to boost the chemicals enough to get me out of a rough patch. But I have never tried anything else. I don’t drink much because that and my medication can do awful things to my intestines. I don’t do other stuff either. I don’t work myself to death. My mom doesn’t get that. My dad got it. His mom was like me. Up all night, sometimes for days straight. She missed activities and family events. His life was hard watching her try to kill herself every 18 months of his life until she succeeded the night he married my mom. My mom saw some of that and just knows I’m going to be just as…. Selfish, no reckless. I’m not my grandmother but one bad week and my mom puts me on suicide watch.” Sam pulls over on the side of the highway and places his hand on my shoulder. I laugh a little. “So sorry, you don’t need my baggage and you’re kinda trapped with me until you’re sure I’m okay.” Sam speaks softly, “no I understand, I watched my dad self destruct a few times. I watched my brother break once. With the loses I’ve had, I have been in your shoes. I even have those days when I don’t want to sleep, I don’t sleep and when I crash, I crash hard. Alcohol makes it worse for me too.” 

I look at him in the fast moving lights and shadows from passing traffic. I can see it in his face, he’s telling the truth. He says, “There are times when I have driven across 3 states just because I couldn’t sleep. I ran away one time when I was about 12. I just got up and walked off, I walked to the next town over and found a place to stay. I stayed there 2 weeks before my dad and brother found me.” I was incredulous that he would do such a thing. I asked if he wouldn’t mind driving for a while. He said “where?” I plugged in a path on the navigation system and just sat looking out the window at the passing shadows. 

We ended up at my place because I was asleep when Sam ran out of instructions. He had hit the home button thinking it would take him back to where we started. I straightened and asked “How did we get here?” He told me then he said, “I hate to ask but I really need to um, use the bathroom.” I gave him a stink eye look then laughed. “Come on in.” Opening the door and turning off the alarm I pointed to the powder room ahead of us. He rushed to it and I moved to the living room to turn on the tv. I move from the cable box to the video service I don’t usually watch. I pull up music from the 80’s and 90’s country. I’m feeding the cat and letting the dogs out of “their rooms” to go outside when Sam finds me at the back door. He looks out the wall of windows at the pool and the woods beyond. He asks, “how big is this place?” I show him the blue prints of the house I found when I bought the house. It has 2 bedrooms upfront with a jack and jill bathroom and the powder room he used. I said coming through the great room and kitchen you find another hall of bedrooms and bathrooms. This is an addition. I use one for my office another for a craft room and the dogs have each claimed one for themselves. When they get tired of each other or the cat they go in there and shut the door.” I let the dogs back in. The golden retriever Max can open his door and let himself out but Sasha, she will just wait until he opens the door for her.” Sasha was a harlequin great dane who fell in love with Sam instantly. Rubbing against him she nearly knocked him over. “The have access to a doggie door in the garage but Max is a really good dog. He makes sure the house door is closed behind them when they go in or out.” I flipped off the pool lights and showed him the view to the lake and the Marina across the cove. The property backs up to Corp of Engineers land around the lake. It’s only 20 acres but I love the wildlife that comes to the fences. 

Sam yawns and I apologize for keeping him up so late. He looks sheepish then says it’s okay he understands the need to feel the road under the wheels. “Sam, I’m going to invite you to stay over but don’t think there’s any pressure to sleep with me or anything. I just know that you look too tired for the drive back to town.” Sam looked away then he said he would accept but he didn’t want to put any pressure on me either. He could rack out on the couch. I told him it was a good choice but I could offer him a better option. “In the guest room near the powder room I have a custom length bed. It’s 7 feet wide and 8 feet long.” Sam was surprised. “ I have big people in my family I said, just look at me.” I didn’t tell him I had the same size bed in my room. I apologized that I was rewired from my nap so I would probably sit up and watch some more music videos. Sam nodded his head then walked back to the front of the house and in to the bedroom. I heard him shut the other door to that bathroom and I folded myself on one of the sofas to watch the tv. Old music videos played mixed with comedy routines or snippets of shows from the decades I chose. Sitting there I had a thought. I raced to the linen closet and pulled out some packages. I found a brand new package of mens boxers that I was sent as a gag gift from a cousin after my divorce filing. I also had a new package of men’s tshirts that were too thin for me to ever where but long for tall people. I also found a new pair of sweats and a zip up workout jacket from a university that tried to recruit me for their team in my college years. They were custom made for a long bodied person. I knocked on Sam’s door and when he opened the door wrapped in a sheet I stopped breathing. I stammered about the clothing and Sam agreed to try them. I rushed back to my perch in the living room trying to stop shivering from lust.


	4. a dark night

I had just about calmed down and was rubbing Max with hand and Sasha with the other while the cat licked my hair when Sam rounded the corner from his room in the sweat pants and a t- shirt. The t-shirt was tight and the crotch of the sweats was too. I stopped breathing again. Sasha went over too him and started nosing him to the couch. She got him to sit down then squeezed her giant frame between him and the arm. Max decided to do the same to me. The custom sofa could accommodate a person about 7 feet laying on it without touching either arm so there was room for 2 large dogs and 2 large people without squishing the people together but tonight the dogs wanted more than their fair share of space. I offered to change the videos but Sam said no. I couldn’t stop shaking sitting so close. He asked me if I was cold. I said “no I was just feeling wired again. It’s the jitters I think. If I’m bothering you I can sit in a chair.” Max growled his disappointment in me getting up. I triggered the fireplace with a remote when I realized my nipples were so taught they could be seen through my padded bra.” I was still shivering when Sam moved closer. He slowly put his arm around me then leaned in to rub my arm like he was trying to keep me warm. Heat exploded through my body though it didn’t stop my shivers. 

I started talking about the videos. Sam wasn’t familiar with most of them but recognized southern rock covers of some of the songs he grew up listening to. I relaxed a little leaning into his side. An old movie theme song came on and he asked about the movie. I told him I had seen it then started talking about the movies that were filmed around Tulsa. “I have never seen those movies.” He said. I looked at him incredulously then said, “Well as long as we’re awake.” Using the remote I called up my favorite cult classic. Sam laughed with me and wasn’t upset when I would pause the video to tell him about filming or something else about that part of the area.” During the credits I impulsively stretched my neck and kissed him. He was taken by surprise. I offered him another movie choice and he agreed. We moved on to another movie and he gently touched me occasionally. He ran his fingers down my arm then managed to get his hand under my sleeve and could caress the side of my breast. Each time he moved his hair out of his face with his other hand he would caress my cheek and move my hair too. He started studying me in the flickering light. He had just moved in to kiss me when the power went out and my dogs left for cover. I was mentioning that a storm probably hit a transformer close to the road when the thunder rolled over us. I shivered and leaned into Sam again. He took the opportunity to take my face in his hands and kiss me gently. When I didn’t pull away the kiss deepened. I felt his chest through that thin t-shirt and I said, “would you mind if we moved to a better location?” I look his hand as we stood. I took him through the kitchen warning him of tripping hazards into the back half of the house. I turned left and led him into my room. There was a hand made log bed with a large quilt. Another quilt hung behind the headboard. They glowed in the quick flashes of lightning. I reached for a battery powered candle on the dressing table. I pulled Sam into the room by flickering candle light I touched a few more candles as Sam followed me rubbing his hands over my shoulders and arms. On the far side of the bed I turned to him. We were nearly eye to eye because I was still in my boots and he was bare foot. I leaned into Sam’s chest and kissed him while I kicked out of my boots. As one boot fell I put my knee on the bed I pulled the other foot free holding Sam’s shoulder kissing him awkwardly because I was taller than he was at the moment. Still on my knees Sam took full advantage of having my breast in his face. He ran his hands under my shirt pulling the snaps loose. My full breast were spilling over the cups of my bra. Sam went to run his hands under the band and the front clasp gave way filling both of his large hands with warm supple flesh. Sam groaned taking one nipple into his mouth then the other. I worked at my belt and jeans the rocked back away from him. He went to follow him when I put one foot on his shoulder. He reached up the leg of my jeans and found the slouching cuff of my sock. He slid it down my leg and off my foot trailing one large thumb down the sole of my foot. He moved to do the same with the other foot. I was shimmying out of the waist of my jeans when he took the hems and pulled them off my hips and the friction took my thong with them. Sam pulled my jeans free of my legs then ran his hands up my thighs catching the scrap of fabric rolled down there. He meant to slid them down my legs but one stitch popped then another and they turned to lace ribbons in his hands. Dropping them he followed the length of my legs climbing in the bed with me. He touched my shirt covered arm and pulled it out so that I could get my arm lose. I sat up a little and he pulled my bra and shirt free of my other arm. Sam shifted over me. His long legs and mine matched up perfectly. His torso melded against mine as he kissed me. I put my hands in his hair then let one trail down his neck and into his shirt. I pulled it out then pulled at it from his back. The shirt slid up his back and he rocked deliciously against my apex as he moved from side to side taking off the shirt without loosing much contact with my body. His chest was flaming hot and he was so perfectly built to match the soft parts of me to firm parts of him. I had raised one leg to curl it over his hips when he stopped to think. “T, um, er, I don’t have a condom with me.” I giggled a little and feigned feeling rejected. I said in the box on the nightstand there are some. He seemed to stop and think about the reason I might have condoms so close by but I moved my leg down his hips and the look on his face changed to relief. Pulling a packet out he tore the wrapper with his teeth then rolled away to slide out of the sweats. I took the roll from him and slipped it over him. I threw my other leg over him an opened up to him as we faced each other on our side. He was so erect I could guide him in just with the movement of my hips. He stroked a while with one leg cocked over my straightened one and I rolled my hips to meet him but he wasn’t really feeling the position. Before he could get frustrated I pulled his arm and hips with my upper limbs and rolled so I was on my back and Sam slid fully into me. Whoa, man the full stretch of his length tested my ability to take him in a little so he moved slowly and carefully. He moved smoothly curling his long arms under my back. His bulging biceps pushed my breasts up against his chin. Flexing one he could nibble on a nipple or move his arm out so than he could rest his chin on my shoulder and whisper in my ear. He asked for permission to do everything. May I pull out this far? Just far enough that he would almost lose contact. Would you like it if I moved this way? He would flex a glute causing the pressure to move from one side of my vagina to the other and back again when he released. How far can I go? As he slid in slowly until he would feel a little counter pressure and he would try to back off a little. After one slow tantalizing slide he pressed into me as much as he thought I could take when I moved my hips to seat him completely inside me. His head reared back so he could see my face and pure joy lit his face. A sudden wave of need over came him and he moved more purposely. He went back to asking for things. He would say hold me back just a little I’m not ready to fill you so much again. I raked my hands down his body as much as I could touch. By the time I had caressed his skin, he buried his face in my hair and my mouth found it’s way to his tattoo. I sucked and licked and bit while he lay really still almost trembling with ecstasy. I released him from my bite and moved my mouth along his neck nudging him to kiss me again when he couldn’t wait any longer. He moved and moved matching his hip thrusts with the movement of his tongue. He shattered in my arms as I tensed in my own climax. He cried out some strange words as he came. He poured and poured himself in each thrust for long minutes as his body began to sweat and his breathing became ragged. With his final words something in my heart broke and I joined him in the long loud final moan. He carefully rolled away from me and onto the bed beside me. He continued to roll until he’s on his back beside me. He’s still breathing heavy but his long frame is at ease. I roll to my side facing him and he’s running a hand down his face then back up and into his hair. I kiss his shoulder then roll away to grab is his shirt from the floor. I lose my balance and manage to land face first against my boots and our clothes. There’s a big clap of thunder and a long flash of lightning as he leans over the side of the bed to help me up. He’s trying hard to keep from laughing. He gathers his clothes from the floor then moves to get up. I reach out to snatch the t-shirt from him and squirm into it then under the covers. He leaves the pants on my side of the bed as he follows me under the covers. I hand him a box of Kleenex to remove the condom when he realizes it’s gone. I pull a Maglite from my bedside drawer and turn on the light feature of the phone. We search for a bit then give up. I’m shivering again so Sam pulls me too him under the quilt He tucks me under his arm and rubs my back. He’s working so hard not to get hard again I notice he’s gritting his teeth. 

I pull away and reach for the box. Flipping him a new condom I take the shirt back off letting my breasts fall free and Sam begins worshiping my flesh with words and deeds. He’s right back inside me moving carefully and steadily. I’m loving the pace and praise his restraint. He pulls away to suckle and kiss my chest my shoulders my face neck and breath strange words in my ears. He returns to burying himself so deep in me he seems to cum each time he finds full seat. He asks to be released and I tell him no. I make him wait until I have spasmed around him twice and am set for a third when he pleads to cum with me. I give my permission and he pulses and strokes until he is once again covered in sweat and breathing so hard he collapses off of me but pulls me into his side. He reaches between my legs and fingers me letting his large hands explore me while he recovers. I’m spasming around his fingers as he sucks on my shoulder. I’m falling off a cliff of pure sexual fulfillment when he enters me again moving at a faster pace. He’s moaning over me he’s pushing his muscles to hold him in control as his need for another release fills him then me and I pulse around him for more minutes then lock my legs around his hips. He trapped above me and we take slow breaths and kiss long and languidly when his breathing returns to normal I move my hips just enough that he springs back to life inside me. I’m pulling and pushing beneath him and he gives in to the pace and rapidly cycles into another climax with me clutching at him to stay. I get him to cum for me one more time before he says, “T, I need to sleep, Please.” I push the sheet between us and let him spoon with me with a cooling barrier between our bodies. One hand spans both of my breasts and he holds them while he locks fingers with mine with his other hand. Late in the night he rolls away and when I follow him he places my hand on his balls and lets me cup him as he sleeps on. 

When I wake in the morning he’s not there. I find him in the kitchen making coffee and toast. I pull down the cereal and bowls then offer him his choice. He thinks about it and lifts me onto the cabinet in front of him. He pulls a foil packet from the rolled up sleeve of his tshirt slips it on and moves my thong so he can gain access. I’m throbbing around him as he rocks me on the counter. I’m begging for him to go deeper when he pulls me from the counter and rocks me on his thighs. He kicks a chair from the table out and sits in it reclining so I can come into full contact with him. I’m pulling at his shirt so he raises his arms for me and I take the shirt off of him. When we climax together I’m not about to let go. I keep moving until he’s right back with me pressing and pulling until he cries out those strange words again and the doorbell rings.


	5. Shadows of Lucky

Sam’s cell phone rings from the guest room while I head to the door. My nightgown covers my thighs so I’m almost decent to open the door. It’s the cops again. There’s more than the two that came before. I recognize a Tulsa County deputy and an officer from the Cleveland Police force. There are 4 other people in plain clothes. The first Creek County deputy asks me to step outside and he hustles me down the steps and into the hands of a plain clothes female officer. The two Creek County deputies followed by the rest of the uniformed officers enter the house and encounter Sam. They ask him to come with them and he agrees. He puts his cell phone in his pocket and sits on the porch to put on his shoes when an officer stops him. The officer searches Sam’s shoes then asks to search Sam. I finally insist on knowing what has happened that requires Sam to be searched and me to be held outside in my night gown.   
Finally the Cleveland officer says, “T we found Lucky. He’s gone T. He was killed” I swallow hard and step back to lean against the car behind me. “Where? How?” Sam shouts over his shoulder while they put cuffs on him. “That was Mal on the phone T, Lucky was found in the back of that Impala we picked up on Sunday. They have arrested Norm too.” The deputy in charge of controlling Sam can’t raise Sam’s arms high enough to make the large man shut up. He and the other officers wrestle Sam into the back of a car. The familiar Tulsa County deputy asks where I was Saturday night. I tell him I drove around then came home to paint. He asks for a copy of my navigation information and I tell him no. Pretty soon I’m arrested too and put in the back of a different car. 

First we stopped in Sapulpa at the Creek County Sherriff’s office until the paperwork came through for the Pawnee County officers to transport us to Pawnee. Norm is there too. We sit in holding areas for hours and I repeatedly ask to call my lawyer. When we finally are taken to Pawnee, see that my lawyer is there waiting on us. He has a bondsman with him and we’re taken to see a judge one by one at the end of his day. Bail is huge for all of us but the highest for Sam, a stranger. My lawyers arrange for the bonds and drives us back to Tulsa and Sand Springs. 

“Lucky was dead in the back of the Impala, Cuz.” Norm starts when we’re in the car and on our way back to our neck of the woods. The lawyer cautions us to not talk about it, but Norm presses on. “I found him with a thick pencil stabbed through the title of the Impala and into his chest.” My heart sank. There were dozens of those pencils at Lucky’s his mom’s arthritis and love for drawing meant she kept them everywhere. I used them while I lived there. I took some with me when I moved. I kept them everywhere too I had young nieces and nephews they were handy for getting little hands to write or draw and the lead didn’t break easily. I was so sick that Lucky was gone. My tears started falling and Norm consoled me as he sat behind me on the seat. 

The lawyer’s phone rang and I could hear that my truck had been impounded until they could get the information they wanted. My heart sunk lower. Steven Williams, my attorney asked if I had access to another vehicle. I nodded my head then turned to the window and cried silently. 

At Norm’s house he handed me the keys to my dad’s old Fairlane. Norm told me he was going to drive Sam to his motel. Mr. Williams disagreed. He would drive Sam back to the motel. Sam tried to hug me and say something when Steven cautioned him to keep his distance. I drove carefully to my house. I showered and dressed. I went into Tulsa to see my mother at home. I didn’t want to discuss the death in the diner. My mother once again tried to psychologize me and I couldn’t take it. I lost my temper with her and stormed out. Once again I was on the road late at night. I drove home though. I washed the sheets from Sam’s room and my own. I ran the vacuum and dusted the house. I collapsed on the couch. Max crawled in under my head. Sasha lay over me like a huge dog blanket. I cried some more. 

When the light broke through the curtains the next morning I was cried out. Mr. Williams called at 9 to tell me that my navigation system cleared me from the suspect list so far and I had papers I needed to sign. I promised to be in the office in an hour. Another quick shower and I was in the office. The legal assistant working with me went to high school with me. She clucked over the papers. “I just love this place. I met my husband there. We went there after our wedding and danced our first dance there. It was a magical evening.” I nodded my head as I signed papers to that I could run the bars and the security company until the final probate was settled. “Mr. Williams wanted to know if you were going to call Lucky’s kin?” I shook my head. “I can do it for you if you need.” I agreed and she left me in the room to make copies of forms for the bank. I spent the rest of the morning at the back signing signature cards. After seeing the back balances I called my attorney and asked him to find me a forensic accountant. I went to the security firm next. I talked to the general manager. In the end I had convinced him to hire 3 more office workers, two assistant managers and promote two guards to supervisors. We filed ads for 6 more guards too. When I left he understood, he was in charge and I would only be in to sign checks when needed. I then went to the first bar Lucky bought. I increased the staff at all 7 places by the end of the day. I had also increased the pay at most of the places. By dinner time I was exhausted, but I went to the diner anyway. 

My mother apologized when she saw me. She sat with me since it was slow and I told her how things were going. “Mom, Lucky kept some stuff from me. The bank accounts for the businesses had way too much money in them.” I wrote down some numbers on a napkin and my mom gasp in surprise. I’m going to need to have an accountant figure out what was up before things get bad. I know they are going to get bad. Lucky didn’t make that kind of money through those businesses legally.” Sam wandered in the diner just then and took a seat at the counter near the door. My mother waved him over but he shook his head. My mother went to see what was up. I started crying again.


	6. Lucky's troubles

Instead of the late night wandering I generally did, I went home. There was a man sitting on my porch when I got there. It was Lucky’s best friend. He wanted to know if there was any news about Lucky’s murder. I shook my head and invited him. Dick, was just a kid really. He was younger than I am, he and Lucky were best buddies though I never understood how the became friends. They were both bouncers somewhere in the past. Dick asked about the business and if I knew about the new investors Lucky had brought on. I turned the questions back on Dick. Who were these investors? Where had Lucky met them? Just how much did these investors buy into the business? Dick told me all he knew. I began taking notes. Dick asked about Lucky’s place and other things. I told him I couldn’t say what would happen because as a suspect I couldn’t really do anything with Lucky’s personal possessions until I was cleared. Dick got mad then. He should have known I was a suspect, but he didn’t. I promised him I would keep him informed then asked him to leave. After vacuuming the house and cleaning the bathrooms I settled in to watch tv with my two dogs trying to compete for space in my lap. I couldn’t find anything to hold my attention, so I finally went to bed. I didn’t sleep well.

After daily consultations with my lawyer and making sure that Sam and Norm both had their own lawyers, I settled into a routine. I would check in with a different bar each night and Monday morning I would check in with the security company. Early Tuesday morning Lucky’s investors finally tracked me down. They go my number from one of the bar managers the previous weekend. They asked for a meeting that night. I agreed but insisted it be at my lawyer’s office. Their spokes person dickered with me for quite a while before agreeing to a late meeting. I call the lawyer and asked for a conference room and a recorder and 2 members of the corporate legal team to be with me. I spent the day working on the yard. When the time came to head to town I slipped into my old power suit, navy pinstripe jacket and slacks with a silk blouse the same navy and matching dress shoes. I put my hair up in a chignon and added pearl earrings and necklace. Instead of taking the truck into town I hired a car to come get me. I read emails about the people I was going to meet on my way into town. The driver helped me from the car in front of the Bank of Oklahoma Tower and walked me to the door. A guard and a legal assistant were there to meet me in the lobby. We traveled to the 47th floor as the legal assistant briefed me about the provisions that had been made for me. “We haven’t found much good about this group so we have added 2 members to your legal team, armed guards in the guise of associates. The specialty manager and his top three associates are in there as well. We have word that our guests are coming up now. There are 6 of them and they seem to be unarmed but 4 of our team are armed.” The guard opened the conference room door for us. 

I was just taking a seat when my guests arrived. After being introduced and offering refreshments we sat at the table. I opened the meeting with a direct question, “Do you have any formal arrangement with Lucky’s estate to be requesting payments or information on any of Lucky’s business interests?” The leader of this pack nodded. His lowest assistant stood and passed me and my legal team copies of the agreement Lucky had signed. “As you can see our initial investment was eighteen thousand dollars with a percentage rate of 3% and a payment was due the night your husband was killed and another payment is due in 12 days. I looked at the payment schedule and copies of checks Lucky had been giving them. I could see where some of the money Lucky had in the bank but this didn’t explain more than a quarter of the money. I looked at my team and agreed to get the two payments for them. Two associates left to have the checks cut. I thanked the group for meeting with me and then offered them a quick pay off if the estate’s lawyers approved. The group turned to me as one and said no in unison. The move gave me the creeps. It bothered the other people in the room too. I let the group leave then turned to the others. The general consensus in the room was we needed to get out of the agreement as soon as possible. I decided I would start working on that as soon as possible. 

I was escorted out of the building and I settled into the back of the car. The driver returned me to the house and once again, I turned in much earlier than I usually do after checking on the bar I would have visited tonight had I been free. This time I read in bed with the dogs in the floor of my room. They were restless tonight. Slight noises would have them growling and charging from the room. I finally shut them in the room with me and turned off the lights. I was just about asleep when I heard some tapping on my bedroom window. The tap turned into a crack then a shatter as bullet spray caused the windows to give way. I rolled from the bed into the floor near my closet. I grabbed my pistol from the bedside table and the box of ammo I kept with the extra magazines. I eased the door to my closet open and sent the dogs ahead of me to the panic room stairs hidden there. I took my purse with me which still had my cellphone in it. Sliding the door into place and engaging the locks I moved to the far wall to alert the security company that I was in distress. I pulled down the two dog beds from the top bunk and sent the dogs to their places on each bed. I sat on the lower bunk and pulled out my cell phone. I tried calling out, but I couldn’t get a signal. I turned on the security monitors in on the shelf and watched as dark clad people searched each of the rooms and made a mess looking for me and the dogs. I was pretty sure that they wouldn’t find the door behind my clothes. If they did, they would not gain access to the room because the room was blast proof and the escape tunnel was not easily detectable with even the most sophisticated equipment. A fleeting thought about tornado proof windows being nearly bullet proof crossed my mind as I watched the invaders tore my place apart as they searched. 

Across town Sam was watching a group tear his room and the empty rooms on either side of his room. He had just walked around the front of the main office when the crew gained entry. He slid back into the shadows and sent a request for an Uber to pick him up. He loped the 2 blocks to a gas station and waited inside until his phone alerted him the driver was in the parking lot. He asked to be taken to the diner. When the car pulled up they could see the diner was on fire. Sam called his attorney. After speaking to the professional, Sam asked to be taken to a hotel downtown. He checked into the firm’s suite and then started making other phone calls. He couldn’t reach T, but her mother said Norm and his family were safe since they had been out of town. Their house was okay too. Sam invited the woman to come stay with him, but she told him she would be staying with a neighbor, so she could find her cats. “Sam dear, my neighbors are retired Navy Seals with 20 years in law enforcement between them. I’ll be safe, I promise.” They also promised to call the other when one reached T. 

Sam paced the room calling T’s numbers until his battery died. He moved to using the suite’s phone but after hours was more worried than ever. At daybreak there was a knock on the door. Sam checked the peep hole and saw T and her dogs standing in the vestibule of the suite. He yanked the door open and grabbed T in a bear hug to tight she squeaked.


	7. Alive and breathing and almost squeaky clean

Sam brought T into the living room the dogs took protective positions at the door after it closed. T asked how he got here, Sam told her, but he would not let her go. His heart was pounding against her hand which he was holding against his chest. He asked about her. She told him about her house and the escape hatch. Sam was so relieved to see her he kept hugging her to his side and kissing her face. Eventually he calmed. Seeing Sam relax the dogs relaxed too but didn’t leave their positions near the door. 

“This has something to do with Lucky, I’m so sorry you got caught in the cross fire, Sam.” I told him. Again, he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I pulled away from him and took off my jacket and boots. As I settled down I felt something give at the end of my left thumb. Snap, I broke a nail back to the quick. Wincing as I fell onto the sofa and against Sam I dissolved in a puddle of tears. “T?” he asked as he saw me take my fist in my right hand. “I, I, uh broke a nail, it’s bad, back past the quick, Sam. Can you find me a bandage?” Sam leaped from his place and started pulling open drawers and doors. Max brought me my purse then went back to his place near the door. I found what I needed and called Sam back to the couch to help. He applied the antibiotic ointment and I wrapped the bandage around my thumb tip wincing again. 

Sam really stopped to look at me. I was covered in dust and had cobwebs in my hair. The dusty film on my face was noticeable since tears had washed some away. Sam shook the baggie out of the ice bucket on the dining table and then pulled a rubber band from his pocket. He secured the baggie around the fresh bandage and lead me to the shower in his room. Sam gingerly pulled off my top gasping when my breasts fell free of the shelf bra in the sleep shirt and against his chest. He tried to use his long arms to keep his face away from the full flesh of my chest as he helped me shuck out of my pants and but I lost my balance and leaned against his head for stability. Moaning and trying to hide his embarrassed guff of laughter, he drew in a deep breath and leaned in himself. His adrenaline had started to wear off and he was shaking. I backed into the shower and took the seat, Sam followed me in. I used my good hand to unsnap buttons on his shirt as he worked at his jeans. His pants, socks and boots went all at once and he kicked them free of the shower the threw his shirt after it. He pulled me up and against him while he adjusted the water flow. With one arm around me holding me against his chest he leaned against the stone wall of the shower and sluiced water over my body following it with the bar of soap until he needed to turn me to do the other side. 

Instead of letting him move I turned and backed against him. I pulled his arm tight against my waist and leaned back against his chest laying my head back on his shoulder. Sam’s free hand washed my dirty side then rinsed me carefully as his penis pressed against my back side. Sam sighed and softly asked if I was ready to get out. I turned again and hiking one leg up on the shower seat I opened for him and he slid into my core hot and hungry for all he could get. Shifting so his knees were a little bent and his back was still against the wall I clung to him letting small movements bring us both immense pleasure. Sam came to his senses. Gently he pulled my face away from his and whispered, “Can we go to the bed please? This wall is cold.” I pulled off of him gently and lead him dripping to the bed. Instead of letting me push him down and climb on him, he pulled me into him and managed to levitate my lanky frame against his into the bed with him on top. Rolling to his side though he pulled on a condom and slid into me in a few short seconds. He rocked over me holding himself off of my chest so he could look at my face and lavish my breasts with attention. We moved together for endless moments until the exhaustion caught us instead of the climax. I begged him. Give me 5 more strokes and I pulled up my hips. Opening to him more I allowed him full contact within my center. He inhaled deeply and shuddered in the second thrust deeply into me, feeling him quake in his climax pulled me apart around him. The spasms of his body matched my own until we were both spent. Sam collapsed beside me and rolled away to get the wad of covers from beneath him. I pulled the sheet over myself before he asked if I needed anything. I sighed and said yes but told him to stay. I took the baggie and rubber band off my thumb then headed to the bath room for a towel and clean wash cloth. 

Sam noticed the streaks of blood before I did. He asked if I was hurt? I said no it’s just overly sensitive areas. He looked puzzled. I explained that I had a lazy thyroid and that part of the symptoms is bleeding after sex. “It really doesn’t cause any trouble except making a mess.” Sam cleared his throat and asked if there was something else I needed. “I’ll take my pill in the morning with my birth control and multivitamin. It’s really no big deal but if you want me to change the sheets I will.” Sam got a gleam in his eye and said, “let’s just change beds instead.” We moved naked to the other bedroom. This room was designed more for people like me. There was a bench the same height of the bed at the foot of the bed. When I couldn’t sleep diagonally on the mattress, that bench came in handy to keep my knees from aching in the morning. Sam, smiled when he saw me kick the bedding over the bench and stretch out before sitting up and pulling on his t shirt. He had slipped back into his boxer briefs on the way over. I sat on the bed, on a towel, then pulled my legs up and folding them in to a Yoga pose. I inhaled deeply. 

We smelled of sex and French milled soap. We did not smell like my musty bunker or the cramped escape tunnel. I no longer smelled of musty hunting clothes kept in the closet of the hunting cabin hidden deep in the woods behind my house. Sam went back out the bedroom door and brought back my purse asking for a brush. He slowly brushed out my curls while we sat there. He tipped the remote over my shoulder as he kneeled in the bed behind me to reach the top of my head. I turned on a Cat centric show on Animal Planet and settled in to be groomed. After my hair was brushed, I asked for the brush. I turned to Sam and said lean back. I knelt behind Sam this time brushing his hair out. We were talking not really paying attention to the tv. “do you have the same trouble with your hair getting in your face when your leaning over?” Sam agreed. After a few more brushes I moved back beside Sam. I was feeling frustrated over what was going on. Sam could tell I needed to talk so he asked about Lucky.


	8. recovering from the assault

“Lucky came into the garage my uncle owned. He was looking for someone to port the heads for his truck. I was there with the paychecks. He asked me if I would like to go dancing some night. Then he asked if I was old enough to go to a real bar. I was 21 so we set the time for the next night. We had a lot of fun talking and dancing. His mother died not long after and I moved in with him because he didn’t want to be alone. We got married on a whim. When I inherited some money he asked me to invest in the security company he worked for. Then we picked up one bar. The others came along in sets of 2. I went out of town one week to visit a cousin. I came home early and found another woman in my house. Well it was really his house, he inherited it from his mom. So I spent the next few weeks sleeping in another room until I could close on my house. I packed up one night while he was on a date. When he came home. He found me gone and a list of lawyers on the table. I had talked to all of them so he couldn’t use them. We’ve spent the last 2 years fighting over the bars and security company. He didn’t want to sell them but couldn’t afford to buy me out. All I asked for was my initial investment. I looked at his books. He had the money to pay me off. He kept telling the lawyers that I should only get half of the amount I spent. Anyway, once we figure out what really happened to him, I’ll sell the whole lot. I don’t want to run them nor the hassles that come with them.” Sam asked a few questions about the business. Eventually he yawned. I plumped up the pillows behind him and told him to lie back. We could both rest easy I figured. No one knew where we were except my lawyer. 

We slept most of the day. A concierge came up every 2 hours to walk the dogs. I called my dog sitter to come get them from the local dog park when my lawyer’s driver came to take them over for a better play session. When I checked my messages a detective had called because he had more questions about the morning Lucky was killed. I called back the number he left and told him I would come in the next day to talk. He asked to come see me and I told him my lawyer insisted he accompany me so it would have to wait. The officer didn’t want to be delayed but eventually he gave in. We agreed to speak at 9 the next morning. Sam and I ate room service for dinner. We disagreed about what programs to watch on the tv. Soon we found we were paying more attention to the tablets in our laps than the tv so we turned it off. I got up to find paper and pen then slid down to the floor to work at the coffee table. I started writing down names and dollar amounts. Finally I had a list of investors for Lucky’s businesses. I called my lawyer then emailed a snapshot of the paper. He knew a few names on the list and said, “Tomorrow, we also need to talk to another investigator at the police station. I’ll call and make sure he’s there in the morning.” I didn’t like that. Finally, I told Sam I was ready to turn in and he followed me to the master bedroom. 

“I hope you won’t be offended if I don’t feel up to having sex. Talking about Lucky and the news from my lawyer have given me the creeps. Sam nodded. “I can go to the other room if you would feel better.” I looked at him then shook my head. “I like the thought of a body guard close by.” He smiled. “At your service, ‘mam” he teased pretending to tip a hat at me. I laughed. We traded silly statements then some movie lines before reverting to old jokes until Sam was breathing easy and heavily next to me. I settled into my pillows hoping sleep would come soon. Instead of dreaming, I lay there designing a few quilt blocks, made a reminder to find my raw yarn to hand paint and to start a scarf and maybe a hat for Sam. I did drift off but not for long before the alarm went off. There was a care package at the door when I headed to the coffee pot. Inside were clothes for each of us, we looked pretty good in the new duds. Sam was in a western cut white dress shirt and had a sport coat to wear with it. The new jeans were the perfect length for him. I had a western shirt and an a-line skirt, there were boot toppers in the bag too. Sam was confused by them so I explained what they were while I put them on. The knitted cuffs tucked into the top of my boots and gave the impression I was wearing thick knitted socks in my boots, but they were only decoration. They also covered a scar on my right leg where I tangled with a barb wire fence at the age of 10. Sam and I were ready to go when a body guard knocked on the door. 4 large men flanked us as we moved down the corridor then into the elevator. I felt sorry for the men that were hired to hide up. Sam and I could see over their heads without any problems. They did their job by getting us into a car and over a few blocks to the main police department building. We were met by 2 small town police officers, a sheriff’s deputy and a plain clothes detective. My lawyer followed us into the building. We were led to a conference room where Sam’s lawyer waited. We made introductions as we sat. The most senior officer from Cleveland started by saying that they had eliminated Sam and me from the suspect list. I asked about Norm too. He confirmed that Norm was no longer a suspect either. Having delivered that news, the two small town cops made to leave but the Tulsa detective told them to stay. 

In the email I received this morning from Mr. Stevens, you need to be looking out for a few people. He passed the men a packet of papers. He slid one to the deputy as well. Looking at me, he began, “We will do everything to get things solved as soon as possible but some of this may require your help. We would like to put officers in your businesses but we’re short on manpower. I may be able to get 3 men to fill in as bouncers at your bars until we find out just how much Lucky was dealing with the groups of people on that list you gave your lawyer.” Biting my lower lip I shook my head. “Can we make it one man and he can fill in as if he was taking over for Lucky?” The detective said he would see what they could do. I told him to call my lawyer when they had a man for the job and I would meet him to take him around and talk him through things. After an hour we left. My lawyer had another group of bodyguards for us and we went back to the hotel. 

When we returned to the hotel we discovered we had more care packages. Sam’s belongings were packed into a few new suit cases and there was a lock box with his hand gun in it. I had clothing from the house and my toiletries. I also had a traveling bag with a portable sewing machine and a quilt kit I had placed in there months ago. The travel bag was well stocked with everything I needed to work on the quilt when I was ready. Another bag had my current knitting project and 2 bags of yarn with crochet patterns in the bags. My hooks were in my purse. An email from my mom pinged the tablet I had been using. She was checking in. I called her from the hotel phone. I assured her I was okay. We talked for almost hour before I could get her to accept I was fine and safe. My next call was to my contractor. I asked him to put me on his calendar to fix my house. He said he had a crew free and would coordinate with the sheriff’s department to get started when the house was cleared to be occupied again. The windows would take a month or more to be replaced so I would have to deal with plywood until then. I told him I would be staying at the lake house until the main house was fully repaired. I called my lawyer and told him where I was headed. He insisted that I have some protection, so he said he would send a security crew to the house firs. I invited Sam to join me. He wasn’t so sure. I told him he would be safe there and I had a car there he could use until his was finally fixed. He still seemed reluctant until I told him there was a gun range there and I had quite a collection of firearms he could try out.


	9. Driving the back roads

Driving to the lake house, I took the back roads and wound my way around the north side of the lake into Frontier Shores. I had bought a house there with the intentions to flip it but decided to keep it as a lake house by the end of the flip. Sam was glad to get out of the car by the time we arrived. I had taken some gravel roads in the need of being graded. I drove just a little to fast on them too. We met the security team. There was a woman with 3 men. The had the look of a visiting family with 2 adult sons. I agreed that they could stay, and we settled into the 4 bedrooms in the house. Sam took his own room, the master with the custom bed in it. I took the second biggest room because it had a king size bed in it and I could sleep corner to corner on it and really rest. The family took turns with night watchman duties so no one really had to share a room. It took 3 days for us all to really settle in to a good routine. Sam was no longer looking like he was on edge. We took the boat out each morning and came back to the house for lunch at noon. Sam played pool with anyone he could talk into it. He wiped the table with all of us. When the sun started casting long shadows we would head to the gun range. Each day we would take new weapons to try out. After 2 weeks we had exhausted my store of ammunition for a couple of the guns. Sam and I took my grandfather’s Gran Torino to Stillwater to resupply my gun safe. Again, we took the back roads but we had fun talking and cracking jokes about each other’s flaws. On our way back, we encountered a road block in Cleveland. Lucky’s house had exploded and leveled 4 other houses in the process. 

Instead of going back to the lake house, I drove straight back to Tulsa and once again, we checked in at the downtown Double Tree. My lawyer called the security team to shut down the house and bring our things back into town. Another meeting with the task force assigned to Lucky’s death gave us the good news that they had caught the bomber and had more names to investigate. I was so sick of all of this. I told the group I was leaving town. Sam’s car was done so he invited me to go with him. Sam had explained that he and his brother used to travel a lot and he knew of some out of the way places where we could hole up until we got the urge to move again. My lawyer gave me a few new credit cards to use, corporate cards that couldn’t be traced back to me, the law firm or Lucky. Sam and I stopped off in Stillwater again and we headed to the Tumbleweed for pool playing and music. The management and staff had recently had a turnover, so I was sure I wouldn’t be recognized but I still had my hair dyed, cut and bought a pair of glasses. I also applied make up heavily so my face was contoured a little different with all the shading I used. Sam and I had a ball, he could dance, and I played the doting girlfriend when he wanted to play pool. We closed the place down then checked in to a chain hotel up on the highway. 

In the morning we pulled out an atlas and flipped a coin for who would spin the book and who would point to a place. I wanted a shower before we left and teased Sam about the first night in the penthouse suite in Tulsa. He caught me and pulled me down on the bed with him. I was just in my bathrobe as I settled astride his hips. Sam gulped a little when I untied the belt and let the robe fall off my shoulders. I leaned down to kiss him softly as my hands worked his belt and fly. In the feverish pitch we were moving I was on him and we both forgot the condom. I did my best to slow the movements after the first quick thrusts. Sam followed my lead and we rocked together slowly. Sam’s hands explored my body as I rode him in the day light. He could see every flaw of my body and with kisses and caresses he worshiped all of them with the sweetest of words. As my need for climax built Sam shifted so he could roll me under him. Holding himself over me, he moved deliberately to heighten the experience of being together, with no barrier. The strain of holding himself back brought sweat dripping from him in the cool room. I pulled up against his chest and kissed his lips biting the lower on a little and Sam came undone. He thrust into me with a slow but forceful motion and finally he spilled into me as I shuddered around him. He wrapped his arms around my back as I cradled his head on my shoulder. When his breathing eased he apologized. I apologized too because I had started it all. Sam released me and rolled away. Realizing the time it was he rushed me into the shower, packed all our bags and hustled me out of the room just as the maid was about to knock on our door.


	10. More travel

After a few weeks of driving, I asked Sam if he had his passport. He said yes. I called my lawyer and asked him to arrange a charter flight to a private island south of the Florida Keys. We had a few hours to kill before getting to the airport. We stopped at a water sport shop to pick up a few things. There happened to be a gun shop close by, so we picked up safety cases and travel provisions there too. We arrived at the small airport in time to go through the security lines after handing our cases off to the steward for our plane. Sam had a hard time getting out of his boots, but he managed to make the best of it. The security guard took full advantage of his position to pat Sam down. Sam turned red but joked through the scrutiny. I teased him through the airport. When we arrived at the gate and made our way to the plane there was a male steward on the plain that checked him out too. “Oh, poppie, you are one long tall sexy drink of teqila aren’t you?” the hot and bothered man broke into rapid Spanish and I winked at Sam when he looked at me in panic. I pushed Sam into a seat and climbed into his lap and kissed him shamelessly. The rapid Spanish stopped abruptly and I heard, “UNH Giirrrl, you are soooo lucky” I looked up into his sad eyes and told him there would be more eye candy in the keys. He perked up then and said he had a few days vacations coming maybe he would stay and taste the local sweets.

Sam and I sat together through the flight. We talked about meaningless things and slept leaning against each other. In the keys we moved to a boat that took us to a private island. I didn’t like boats, but I knew it was necessary. We settled in on the island and introduced ourselves to the staff. Each day we would check in with Oklahoma and each night we would drink and dance on the beach until we were desperate for each other. The staff’s accommodations were a discreet distance from the main house so we could take advantage of one another anywhere we pleased. 

The daily calls to the lawyer for the first five days brought no answers. By the sixth day, Sam was checking in on his extended family. His surrogate father, Bobby wasn’t answering his calls. Sam was concerned. Sam sat down with me. He said that he wanted to go check on his friend. I wasn’t ready to go back to the states so I arranged for him to go back without me. Speaking to my lawyer at the same time, Mr. Stevens, told me the bad guys were tearing up Tulsa looking for me. Each group of investors had been arrested for the problems they had been causing. While the investigation into Lucky’s death was not really solved, those in charge were fairly certain that I was no longer in danger. While Sam and I had been traveling the probate case had been settled and the lawyer needed me to come back to sign the final papers. I didn’t think I was ready to do anything at the moment. I had fallen for Sam and he had opened up about some of the things he and his family had been doing. 

It happened by accident. The staff were boating to a nearby island one night for a saint celebration. Sam started talking about that saint and the twisted things that have been blamed on that particular saint. When he started talking about vampires and the reality of their existence, I got the creeps. Sam could tell that there was something he had said which had freaked me out. He apologized to me. He did everything he could to back track and smooth things over, but I couldn’t regain my faith in humans being only human. I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water when Sam said the boat to the main island was pulling up to the dock. I kissed him lightly, told him I was alright and wished him luck with Bobby. Sam tried not to go but I promised him we would see each other again when I got back to the mainland. I did settle down later in the day. My lawyer called late that night to say he had a buyer for the bars and the security business. 

Things were really shaping up for me. I thanked him and let him know I would be traveling back the next day. We made plans to meet at his office once I was back in Tulsa. I packed my things then slept for a few hours. I woke in the early hours of the morning. Knowing I wouldn’t get back to sleep, I changed the bedsheets, cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchen. When the staff returned about 8 a.m., I was ready for the boat. I shook hands with them all before I boarded the boat. I did my best to not vomit riding the waves. Being on the main island I took a little time to settle my stomach before boarding the private airplane. Instead of staying in the seats, I took advantage of the bed in the back and slept. When the stewardess woke me for landing I was again sick to my stomach. I use the air sickness bag during landing. I asked for a similar bag in the car driving through Tulsa. I was really glad to find a bathroom at the lawyer’s offices. After finally getting through the dry heaves, I signed all the papers the legal assistant had for me. I returned the credit cards and signed a check to cover the money I spent. Finally finished with business, I had the hired car drop me at my mother’s house.


	11. The End

My mom was glad to see me. She gave me an update about my house then she opened the back door. Max and Sasha nearly knocked me down when they greeted me. Taking my hand she brought me to the old sofa I spent many nights watching tv on. Sitting beside me she sighed, “Honey, I have some bad news. While the contractor was cleaning out your house he found Whiskers. She was shot and died the night you were attacked.” My mom waited for me to break down but I had already known. She was in by bedroom window. I saw her fall behind the nightstand. I smiled sadly and thanked her for breaking the news to me in person. I pulled away and turned back to my dogs. I asked my mom about the people the police had been trying to find. She pulled up the articles on her tablet and I read the timeline of finding Lucky’s illegal investors, getting down to who actually killed Lucky and the person responsible for the attack on my house. My mother tried again to console me but I didn’t really have any feelings to process after my travels. Eventually my mother asked about Sam.  
 

I gave my mom the rundown of the places we visited while we were traveling. I skipped the story about vampires then explained that he needed to find his friend. I told my mom that I was tired and went to my old bedroom. The extralong twin beds in my room still smelled like my childhood perfume. One of the beds had a trundle which I pulled out for Max after Sasha took the bed where I dropped my bags. Instead of undressing, I just dropped on the empty bed. I lay there looking at my collection of memories from my childhood and teen years. There were pictures of me with my parents and friends. I looked at the last picture I had of my father brought me to tears. A text pinged from my phone. Geenie knew I was back in town. She wanted to know if I was awake and felt like talking. I sent her a reply, “lunch” with a kissy face and closed my eyes. 

I was in the bathroom throwing up when my mom came to check on me in the morning. She made me go back to bed while she made me peppermint tea and toast. I asked her about the diner when she returned. She told me that another food chain bought the site after Mom cleared the lot. I was saddened about the loss but, I knew my mother was ready to retire. She made me promise to stay in bed until it was time to go see Geenie. I did stay in bed sitting in the middle with tablet and laptop doing some research and catching up with friends. I dressed slowly and didn’t rush out to drive quickly to lunch. Everything made me feel sick. I ducked calls and texts from Sam all morning. I drove to the steak house in Sand Springs. The smoke and other scents made my head swim. I asked Geenie if we could take our lunch to go? She looked at me hard and said, “you don’t look good.” I shook my head at my best friend. She ate her take out at the park where I could get fresh air and she had a table. She told me about the things she noticed going on while I was on vacation. She congratulated me about finally taking the vacation. She wanted to know where we went and what we did. I gave her general answers then dropped her back off at her car when her mother called about an emergency.

I drove out to my house to see about the repairs. I had been gone long enough that the windows were installed, and the walls repaired. The smells of fresh paint got to me, but I opened all the windows. I called my mom and asked her to return the dogs to my house. I took the damaged quilt from my room off the kitchen table. I went to my quilting room and pulled a different one from my cabinet to hang and a similar quilt to put on my bed. I took the bed quilt from my room and put it in the back guestroom. After pulling new candles from my stash in my pantry and ordering new lamps I had my bedroom looking refreshed and renewed. 

My mom had replaced the mirror over my dresser with a large memory board and reprinted the pictures I had kept around the edge of the mirror. It looked good but I missed how the reflection of light in the mirror. I planned to replace the mirror on my next drive into Tulsa. The dogs went back to sleeping in their bedrooms. I found bits of wood and glass in my work room everytime I sat down to work. My boss went on an extended vacation with his family to Europe so I only had to collect the mail and check his voicemail once a week. I was bored. I finally returned Sam’s calls but he wasn’t returning mine. One time another man answered the phone, he said his brother was busy and would call me back. He never did. I went in for a well woman’s check up because my mother insisted. I came out shocked. I was pregnant. I had an ultrasound appointment to figure out approximately how old the baby was. Since I hadn’t heard from Sam, I decided I could do this on my own. Well I wasn’t really on my own. My mother was there and my cousins were elated. Time would go on. 

Sam was at a seedy week to week hotel up north somewhere. He had went to see Bobby in Sioux Falls and couldn’t find him at home. He was feeling worried and dejected since T wasn’t answering his calls. He let loose one night an hired a hooker. The next morning as she was dressing from the night of debauchery, Sam opened the door to find Bobby and Dean standing there. Dean was alive, Bobby was fine. They had driven to Tulsa to try to find Sam then tracked him to his new haunts. Sam was in awe of his brother’s return. He was also ashamed that he had been caught with a hooker. T called from time to time but Sam never returned her calls. His time in Tulsa as just a story now. A story he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell his brother, Bobby or anyone else. T was a hidden memory, the safe place in his heart he could go and visit when he wanted to feel those feelings again. 

Maybe some day he would make it back to Tulsa, maybe she would still be single…


End file.
